


Just desserts

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma puts a spell on Gold after she finds out about Killian's heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just desserts

Emma was, at this point, beyond furious. She stormed through Storybrooke, her magic making the air around her crackle. She only vaguely registered that people were all but running out of her path, too focused on finding Gold.

When she reached Gold’s shop, she kicked the door so hard that it broke off its hinges and fell to the floor. Gold and Belle, who were holding each other behind the counter, jumped at the noise. 

Anger flooded through Emma. How _dare_ that bastard take Killian’s heart, use it to control him and make him afraid for his _life_ , and act as though he got to have a happy ending? Emma thrust out her hands at Gold, a stream of magic shooting out of them to hit Gold, freezing him in place.

“Emma, what are you doing?” asked Belle.

Emma cut off the stream of magic. “Nothing now,” she replied. “Where is it, Gold?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, dearie,” answered Gold. 

“Killian’s _heart_ ,” growled Emma. “I know you took it. Where. Is. It.”

Gold came out from behind the desk. “I don’t have it.” As he said that, he smirked a little bit.

Emma’s magic shot out of her hands and hit Gold’s feet, surrounding them with a white glow. After a few seconds, the glow faded. 

Gold’s smirk grew bigger as he took another step towards Emma, but it disappeared off his face when he put his foot down. “Ow!” he exclaimed.

Gold took another step towards Emma, his face contorting in pain when he put his other foot down. “What did you do?”

“I’m not sure,” replied Emma. “Give me Killian’s heart, and I might lift that spell.”

Gold scowled at her, but turned around and walked slowly to the back room of his shop, coming back out with a bright red heart in his hand. Emma walked over and grabbed it, feeling reassured by the steady thumping.

Emma turned around and started to leave the shop, but stopped when Gold called, “Wait!” She faced Gold, who said, “What about lifting the spell?”

“I only said I _might_ lift it,” Emma replied. “Have fun feeling like you’re walking around on Legos for the rest of your life.” With that, she left the shop, a smile on her face.


End file.
